Wish You Were Here
by dashinginconverse
Summary: Kaitlyn always looked forward to the little trinkets Sheamus would send her while on the road. However, what she looked forward to the most was his inevitable return. SheamusKaitlyn, requested by heidipoo, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_**Summary: Kaitlyn always looked forward to the little trinkets Sheamus would send her while on the road. However, what she looked forward to the most was his inevitable return. SheamusKaitlyn, requested by heidipoo, oneshot**_

_Alrighty! I haven't written for Kaitmus in a very long while; I didn't realize how much I missed them! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, __**heidipoo**__, and I'm sorry that it took so long! I had a blast writing it, though! _

* * *

**Wish You Were Here**

* * *

Kaitlyn smiled as she turned the newest postcard over and over in her hands. With each turn of the card, she would glimpse a word written in his messy scrawl - _miss, wonderful, country, show _- but more often than not her eyes would land on the most important phrase written towards the end of the letter.

_I love you._

It would always make her smile, no matter how many times he wrote it or how many times he said it. Never was it the same way, always was it meaningful and earnest.

This postcard was from Florida, and showed the familiar faces of Goofy, Mickey, and Donald, grinning at her with what she would describe as a manic familiarity. However, it was never the picture itself that she looked forward to - although his taste in those kinds of things really did amuse her greatly - but it was always the message that she eagerly flipped to, eyes greedily taking in every word, every stroke of the pen.

_Kaitie,_

_I know you've been to Florida with the company, so you know how beautiful it is. Hopefully this time won't end up like last time. I swear I'm still a bit sunburned from then. I guess you remember that, too, since you were the one who helped me out with the horrible aftermath of my decision to go without sunscreeen that day at the beach. Though, I'm pretty sure I would have burned to a crisp even with all of the SPF invented. I sent you a little glass bottle of the sand from the beach. I know it's not much, but maybe it will bring back some memories - fond ones, hopefully. I love and miss you, but you already knew that._

_Sheamus_

Kaitlyn rolled the little glass bottle of sand. Just staring at it, she could imagine Sheamus wandering the beach, scooping up tiny handfuls of sand and pouring them into this vial. It was enough to bring an amused grin to her face.

She uncorked the bottle and gave it a quick smell - the scent of ocean wafted around her and she smiled gently at the nostalgia before laying the items on the table and trying not to miss him.

* * *

The next package was delivered fairly quickly - a postcard from Tennessee and a stuffed black bear.

_Kaitie,_

_Tennessee is as peaceful as ever. I've found myself liking country music a great deal, for whatever reason. Don't judge! The mountains are beautiful. I wish you were here with me so we could take in the view together. I saw this little bear in the gift shop and thought of you. I think Smoky might be a good name? _

_Sheamus_

Kaitlyn studied the postcard for a bit - a picture of the Great Smoky Mountains at sunset, the clouds turning purple and orange in the background, before grasping the the aforementioned teddy bear and grinning wider than she had in ages.

_Smoky._ It was cliché, but suited the little guy, so she stuck with it.

* * *

Kaitlyn knew that the dates were off of the various things he sent her. Really, it was to be expected. Some places were far off and others were closer and mail traveled at different paces. She would often get a letter from the city he was in the night of RAW that week, followed by the one he sent when he was in a different city for RAW two weeks ago.

Nonetheless, she grinned when she received the package from Louisiana, which consisted of the typical postcard - a gorgeous picture of the French Quarter at night - and a few Mardi Gras beads.

_Kaitie,_

_I've always loved New Orleans. I have to say, I've probably had one too many pints since I got here and my words are looking a bit blurry at the moment. Don't worry, I didn't have to flash anyone to get the beads. _

_Sheamus_

Kaitlyn couldn't help it; she threw back her head and laughed.

* * *

_Kaitie,_

_Japan is amazing. I never get tired of coming here. I love the culture and the way that wrestling is so different here in comparison to other places around the world. But, you already know. You know all about the places I send you, but still I can't help but blabber on about it. I guess I just miss you._

_Sheamus_

Kaitlyn couldn't help but smile as she looked at the book Sheamus had sent with the package - she couldn't read it but it was amazing nonetheless. An authentic, untranslated volume of a manga she adored sat in her lap, and the comic book nerd within her couldn't help but giggle excitedly.

The postcard was of the vast, blinking buildings of Tokyo - beautiful and garish and lively. Kaitlyn smiled and leaned back in the chair, pondering just how far away he was this time and thinking, _Yeah, I miss you, too._

* * *

The sun was bright and unforgiving as she left the house they shared and walked to the mailbox. It was that time of day - the time of day that caused her heart to race a bit and a smile to spontaneously erupt on her face.

Kaitlyn walked swiftly to the mailbox and opened it, her lips pursing a bit when she didn't see the usual package - just a jumbling of mail that could be from anything. Nothing stood out amongst the random assortment of letters. Slightly disappointed, Kaitlyn began her trek back to the house, flipping randomly through the letters that had accumulated in the box.

She opened the front door and walked inside. Kaitlyn didn't get these little packages each day, but it was something she looked forward to, nonetheless.

The two-toned woman was flipping through the letters one more time when the door closed lightly behind her, the resulting breeze from that action causing a few of the letters to fall to the ground.

Sighing to herself, Kaitlyn bent over to retrieve them, finding with surprise that a postcard was amongst them. It landed so she couldn't see the picture itself, but the handwriting was unmistakably Sheamus'.

_Kaitie,_

_See you soon._

_Sheamus_

Kaitlyn's brows knitted together in confusion. His messages were never that brief, never that short. The shortest she'd gotten was at least a few sentences, but never one as clipped as that one. Bewildered - and slightly worried - Kaitlyn grabbed the postcard from the floor and flipped it over.

A cartoon image of a very familiar state greeted her, with the large words, _Welcome to Texas! _printed over it in bright, vibrant orange.

Her heart stopped completely before beginning to beat its way from her chest.

A knock on the door.

Kaitlyn quickly stood up, almost so quickly that she became dizzy. She shook it off, though, and practically ran to the door, flinging it open and coming face to face with the very person she wanted to see most.

"Sheamus," she breathed, excitement buzzing through her like a livewire.

Sheamus stood in front of her, wearing one of those button-down shirts she loved so much, hands in his pockets and a soft smile on his face. She could make out the faintest of bruises along his jawbone, presumably from a particularly stiff hit she saw him take in the last match he was in.

"Kaitlyn," he replied, that grin never leaving his face.

For once, she had no idea what to say. Kaitlyn had no idea what would even be appropriate to say at this moment, so she abandoned words altogether and launched herself into Sheamus' arms.

She felt his laugh as it vibrated against her chest as he spoke, "I missed you, too."

"You have no idea," she whispered.

Sheamus kissed her - once on the top of her head, once on between her eyes, and then finally on the lips. Kaitlyn was lost in the moment, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and allowing herself to melt into him.

"I beg to differ," he muttered against her mouth.

Kaitlyn pulled away from him, just barely, but enough so she could gaze into his eyes, a mischievous smile forming on her face. "I'll fight you on that."

"Mm," he said, "I'm terrified."

She started to move backward into the house, and Sheamus let her lead him through the threshold.

"I'll show you, then," she teased.

"I have no doubt about that."

And, with a happiness that Kaitlyn had almost forgotten existed, she let the door swing closed behind them.

* * *

_**End. **_


End file.
